


Gracias Allen Walker

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Related, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corto, sencillo y simple.<br/>Basado en el cap. 199</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracias Allen Walker

"Gracias Allen Walker"

Y no pudo evitar sentir que todo lo demás pasaba a 2do plano.

Por qué para lo que muchos pudo haber parecidos menos de 5 segundos, para Allen fue un proceso mental que de llevarlo al plano temporal inventado por el hombre, pudo haber durado sus buenos minutos…y si fuese llevado a la escritura hubiera consumido sus buenas palabras.

Esas tres palabras que en cualquier otra situación, dichas por otra persona a alguien más que no fuera él, serían cortas, sencillas, simples y tal vez carente de significado. Que conste que tal vez.

Pero no en esos momentos.

Porque la otra persona, no era otra más que Yuu Kanda y ese alguien era él, Allen Walker.

La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro para darle valor a su compañero se ensancho aún más.

Porque pudo haber apostado todo el dinero de las deudas acumuladas hasta la fecha de su desaparecido maestro, en que en esa frase, las dos últimas palabras pudieron haber sido sustituidas por un "Lenalee Lee" o cualquier otras dos. Y no fue así. Dijo su nombre. Así que daba gracias al no haber apostado.

"Que tu estuvieras aquí me ayudo"

Se sorprendió.

¿Tuvieron que pasar cerca de dos años, muchas batallas, varias (sino es que también muchas) situaciones cercanas a la muerte, golpes, dimes y diretes, para que él se dignara a decir algo tan corto, sencillo y simple…?

" _Bakanda"_

Si, tuvieron que pasarlos.

Porque no fue corto, sencillo ni simple.

No si venía de Kanda.

Y menos si era hacia él.

Allen Walker... su amigo.


End file.
